


Washing the World Away

by j7nx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7nx/pseuds/j7nx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding their feelings was a skill they had both perfected, but it was time to stop hiding and seize their happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing the World Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/gifts).



> Written for stop-drop-howl challenge over at LJ with the prompt by queerly_it_is "hiding in plain sight"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
 **  
**Some people would say that Derek Hale was a master at hiding his emotions behind a scowling face and a biting tongue. And some people would say that Stiles Stilinski was an open book, taking a mile a minute and wearing his heart on his sleeve. But the people who knew them would say that Stiles was as good at hiding in plain sight as Derek was. As much as the Sheriff's son was always running his mouth he could talk in such a roundabout way that he wouldn't really reveal anything unless he wanted.

After finally acknowledging his attraction to the Alpha, Stiles had decided that the best way to conceal his feelings would be through hiding them in plain sight. He never treated Derek any differently than the other wolves, they bickered, they teased, they comforted each other in their own ways, and nearly for a year Stiles had managed to keep them to himself. But during the summer vacation of the second year since Scott was bit, fate decided to painfully remind Stiles that they all had one life to life regardless if they were human or a supernatural being. Life was too precious to waste especially when no one knew how much time they had left and Stiles refused to spend the rest of his life hiding his feelings because of his own fears and demons.

It was time to seize the chances of his own happiness.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The first droplets of warm water rained down on his back and Derek couldn't rein in the urge to groan in satisfaction. Gradually the water warmed up more and more until it was almost scorching hot but he didn't care at all. The warmer it was the better he felt.

Ever since he was little he has loved taking long hot baths or showers. When he was a kid bathing always turned into splashing around in the tub and playing some sort of pretend game; then later in his teen years, showering had taken on a new purpose. It was the time to relieve the tension of being a growing young man, explore his body and discover what he liked. Not to mention he loved riling Laura up by hogging all the hot water on purpose whenever he could get away with it.

But all of that had changed after the fire and the day they lost their family. For a long time after that Derek had deprived himself of the simple pleasure of having long showers until Laura had figured out that the warm water was one of the few things that brought him some sort of peace and pretty much locked him in the bathroom for nearly two hours while shouting through the door to "chill out for a while". Since that little accident he began staying in the shower a little longer and more frequently to ease the pressure whenever everyday life became too much to bear. During those moments Derek could stop hiding behind the mask he had built and just let it all out.

Tipping his head back into the spray with a quiet sigh, Derek felt his muscles slowly relaxing in the warmth surrounding him, the tension leaving his body gradually. He knew he shouldn't linger too much because there was always the possibility that the owners of the house could return at any given moment but he couldn't bring himself to care right now.

The water was washing away the world until there was nothing left but him and the rhythmic pattering of the falling water on the tiles. It was so easy to forget about everything and pretend just for an instant that fate wasn't so cruel and unfair. He didn't usually let himself wonder about how everything could have been different or what could have changed if he had done that and not this. But sometimes, in the rare, quiet moments that he did let himself think about it, Derek imagined how different life could have been if his family was still there, if he wasn't forced to do things he wasn't ready to do or take responsibility for every single decision he made. Maybe he could have even been happy, found that one special person to share all his secrets and life with and know that there would always be someone by his side to support him.

Now though that wasn't very likely to happen. The Alpha knew he was too jaded and broken to love anyone or for someone to love him back. He was afraid that the jagged pieces of his heart were too sharp for anyone to put back together and the walls he had built over the years were too strong to shatter.

"So this is why the hot water has been mysteriously ending in the middle of my showers lately."

Derek's breath hitched in surprise as he froze in place at the words spoken behind him. He couldn't believe that he had let himself sink so deep in his thoughts that he had let his guard down so completely and hadn't heard or sensed anyone coming.

"Stiles." His voice sounded scratchy as it caught in his throat and he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. Now that he was aware that he wasn't alone, the werewolf felt the cold gust of air washing over his wet skin from the open bathroom door.

The younger man was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and un unreadable look on his face, but his brown eyes were slowly beginning to burn as he ran them over his companion's nude frame.

Another shiver ran down Derek's body and it had nothing to do with the cold air creeping inside the bathroom and more with the need steadily taking over Stiles' eyes. They really shouldn't do what they were about to do, but for once Derek wanted to be selfish and give in to his desires. With a positively hungry look, Stiles closed the door behind himself and locked it, the sound of the latch falling in place echoing loudly in the room.

Both of them were aware that Derek could effortlessly get away if he wanted and nothing Stiles did could stop him, but that wasn't going to happen. Not this time.

Growling lowly the werewolf reached out and pulled the younger man closer despite the fact that he was fully clothed still. Their lips met in a bruising kiss, their teeth clashing harshly before Stiles tilted his head slightly to ease the kiss. Derek's hands hastily started pushing away the rapidly soaking fabric out of his way so he could touch the hot skin underneath, suddenly feeling desperate to feel it against his own. Breaking the kiss with great effort Stiles stepped back to get rid of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and Derek's eyes never looked away.

Stiles had filled out nicely over the couple of years they have known each other, but the younger man still dressed in such a way that his body was hidden behind layers of baggy shirts and loose pants. They made him look deceptively harmless and unthreatening, but the Alpha knew firsthand how strong and lithe in reality those hands were and how fast and nimble those long legs were. At the thought of feeling that strength against his body Derek groaned softly and reached out once again to pull Stiles to him.

Meeting those dark brown eyes, the werewolf touched their foreheads together and rasped quietly against the lips touching his, "I want you to fuck me."

Stiles shuddered at his words, his eyes closing and his hands gripped his broad shoulders tightly. "Fuck, Derek." With one hand tangled in the messy dark hair, Stiles kissed him quickly, "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering verbally Derek tilted his head slightly to the side, exposing his neck to the lips hungrily kissing their way down. With a typical wolf growl Stiles pushed back Derek until he was leaning against the cold tiles and followed after him, letting his hands roam all over, feeling the hard muscles against his own. One of his hands circled both of their cocks and twin groans echoed through the bathroom.

Derek hooked one of his legs around the narrow waist and thrust his hips up, silently urging Stiles to get on with it. There would be time later to take things slow, right now he desperately need to feel Stiles inside him, to prove to him that he could have what he wanted despite everything.

Stiles seemed to sense his desperation because he pulled back slightly to lean over to the bathroom cabinet and pull out a condom and a sachet of lube. Letting go of their erections he tore open the packet and quickly spread it over his fingers before reaching down to prepare Derek.

The werewolf growled at the loss of contact on his cock, but the feeling of two fingers pushing insistently at his hole effectively distracted him. Seeking out Stiles' mouth, Derek meshed their lips hungrily and wrapped his arms around Stiles, tangling them in his hair. A third finger joined the first two and Derek arched his back, forcing him to break the kiss.

"Fuck me, Stiles." He breathed harshly with his eyes closed, letting the sensations wash over him.

Stiles groaned in response, but slowly withdrew his fingers from the tight heat gripping them. Tearing out the foil of the condom he rolled it over his cock blindly, his eyes never leaving Derek's face, drinking in his expressions like it was the first and last time. Hooking up Derek's other leg over his waist Stiles steadied his feet so they wouldn't slip on the wet floor and carefully pushed inside.

It felt like stars exploded inside their heads, the pleasure and sensations overwhelming them quickly and pushing them towards that edge where there would be nothing but bliss and gratification. They panted hard, trying desperately to get air in their lungs, but the urge to kiss each other was stronger than the need of air. After what felt like forever they pulled back until only their foreheads were touching with their bodies still tangled together.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As they lay sated together in bed much later, Derek couldn't help but think that there was someone willing to love him after all. Regardless of all his flaws and faults, Stiles loved him and he loved Stiles just as much. A content smile settled slowly on Derek's face as he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and Stiles smiled back at him, both of them acknowledging silently their feelings for each other.

There was no need to hide anymore.


End file.
